During the use of a vacuum cleaner in the related art, a brushroll casing is easy to separate from a surface to be cleaned, which may degrade the dust suction effect, and hence the impurities (like dust and debris) may remain at the surface to be cleaned. Furthermore, when the brushroll casing is leaving the surface to be cleaned, the impurities sucked into the brushroll casing tend to kick up from a gap between the brushroll casing and the surface to be cleaned, which may cause secondary pollution and poor cleaning effects.